Feeling it
by whisper19
Summary: Married life is not perfect for Bella. Jasper decides to do something about it. drabble O/S. no full lemon.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of . The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

In this universe Alice doesn't exist.

This is my first fanfiction, all reviews are welcomed.

0o0o0oo0o0o

"Yes, Edward, there... There... So close..."

"Ungh, Bella! Mine, all mine!" a thrust, a grunt and he is spent.

"Always so perfect, my love, every time amazing."

"Yes, Edward." and once again I thanked the powers that be that he could not read my mind. In fact it was not perfect, but he was my husband, my mate and we loved each other. A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Jasper came into the library to read like every afternoon. He smiled a small smile and sat in his armchair. I continued reading my book. After a few minutes he broke the silence

"Why do you pretend every time?"

"What?"

"When you two have sex, why do you keep pretending?"

"I don't..."

"You can't lie to me, empath, remember? And my room is right next to yours. So, again, why do you pretend? And did he ever even make you come?"

"I... Well, he... That is none of your business. Anyway, it will change once I'm a vampire. I'm probably doing something wrong, or there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with _you_." and he was silent again.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

The family is going hunting and Jasper will stay to look after me, like a babysitter. I really can't wait to become a vampire.

I go to bed early, time will go by faster if I'm sleeping.

My dream is strange. I'm in a forest alone, and mist surrounds me, caressing me. I feel it ghosting over my face, down my neck, over my collar bones, and down, and down. The mist embraces all of me, I feel warmth spreading through me, I feel alive, I feel like I'm flying, soaring.

I wake up trembling, covered in sweat and my panties are drenched. I recognize that feeling from the dream now, I had an orgasm. I remember that feeling from when I lived at Charlie's, when I used to pleasure myself after Edward would leave. It's not something one can practice in a house full of vampires.

I go down into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"What you just felt proves that there's nothing wrong with you. And to think that was just from my powers, I didn't even touch you."

I turn around and see Jasper leaning against the far wall with a strange smile on his face.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Things with Edward remain the same, despite all my efforts to change something in our sex life. And every time he's away I dream of the mist.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Please, Jasper, please don't make me feel that any more. I can't stand it."

"Don't you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoy it, you know I do. But it leaves me wanting, no, craving more. And every time Edward makes love to me, I feel somehow cheated. I shouldn't feel that way after my husband makes love to me."

"Let's get something straight first - he doesn't make love to you. He has sex with you at best. In my opinion he uses you. Making love means learning your partner's body, reading it like a book, following the signs that body gives you to satisfy your partner. And not blindly thrusting into your partner, searching only your own release."

I am stunned by his words. They make me think. I don't even notice him approaching me and lifting his hand to my face. His soft touch surprises me. He gently traces my eyebrows "Did he ever take his time to study you closely?" his fingers move over my cheekbones towards my lips and linger there "did he ever ignore his own need to tease you?" he whispers in my ear as his fingers continue over my throat and land in that dip between my collar bones "did he ever make you gasp with a single touch?" and he presses his fingers lightly into that dip, and I obediently gasp.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Enough is enough! I storm into Jasper's room to confront him.

"You will stop using your..."

I can't finish my sentence because he's pinned me to the wall and is kissing me like I've never been kissed before. There's nothing gentle or careful about this kiss. It is pure and raw passion. And I kiss him back. I am lost.

Our clothes are gone and he is amazing. His scars make him look wild, unrestrained, powerful.

His touch is fierce, it will bruise most likely but I feel no pain.

His teeth and tongue are teasing me and I moan in pleasure.

First he is at my neck and I can hardly breathe.

Then my nipples. Every nip and lick sends a shock through my body.

I can't stand it anymore and I come after he first nibbles on my clit.

I am in heaven, and I want more.

And he gives it to me, and we are all sweaty skin, panting, gasping, screaming, scratching, biting. We come together, we become one.

I can't move. He picks me up and takes me to the shower to wash his scent off of me before Edward returns.

I lie in our bed and my heart hurts so much.

Edward comes home and doesn't notice anything. I know now for sure that he doesn't see me at all.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I can't eat anything. I feel sick. Edward takes care of me, Jasper gets Carlisle to do some tests.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

How is this possible?

Vampires can't have babies!

Edward is cautious at first, but Carlisle assures him that I will be closely watched and that he will do everything to keep me out of danger.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The birth is difficult, and Edward is forced to change me, but only after Carlisle threatens to do it himself.

After three days I wake up and my family is there. I have only one thought in my head - my daughter.

The family allows me to see Carli after I've hunted.

She is amazingly beautiful. She has my brown hair and piercing green eyes, and she is warm.

When I first hold her she puts her hand against my face and smiles at me.

I feel warmth go through me. I gasp.

The whole family is surprised except for Jasper who has a knowing smile on his face.

Edward is confused and I know that Jasper is guarding his mind form Edward

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She's like me. She is..." he doesn't finish his thought.

I just smile at him.

The look on his face is like nothing I've ever seen before. The pride just oozes out of him. It is amazing to watch a man realising he is a father.

I see we are a family now.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Her first word is mama.

She loves is when Carlisle feeds her.

Her second word is Es, and Esme is on the verge of tears.

She doesn't call Edward anything. In his arms she is calm and quiet.

Emmett and Rosalie are her best friends.

And she is always happy in Jasper's arms.

I am torn between honouring my obligation towards my husband, and the love I feel for my family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carli is in Edward's arms and he is reading to her. She is almost ignoring him. Jasper enters the room and she immediately perks up.

"What did you do, Jasper? You know I hate it when you use your gift on me!" Edward yells. I run to him and take Carli from him.

"I didn't use my gift! And don't yell at me, you're scaring Carli."

"Oh, god! Are you going to tell me this also wasn't you!"

"Of course it wasn't!"

I'm confused now.

"What are the two of you arguing about? Edward, what's wrong?"

"Jasper here first made me happy and then made me feel such despair the likes of which I've never felt before."

"It wasn't me, it was Carli!"

"What? Carli has a gift?" Edward continues to yell. He then turns to me, "And you didn't tell me?"

Both Jasper and I have kept the fact that Carli is gifted from everyone. I was just not prepared for the questions that were bound to be asked. And now the time has come to reveal the truth.

"Yes. She can block you as you know, and she can project emotions."

"She's an empath like Jasper?" he asks with disgust in his voice.

Jasper answers this question: "Well, we know she can project emotions. We still don't know if she can feel what others feel."

"Since when?"

"Since her birth. When I took her to clean her she projected."

"What did she project?"

I can see Edward connecting the dots. This will only be the final confirmation.

"Love."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN – I really don't like the name Renesmee, that's why I used Carli.

Please review


End file.
